The Bird Without Wings
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Let's paint the roses red...
1. Prologue

NOTE: _**"**_S.F" STANDS FOR SHADOW FUKUSHIMA AND YES I DID GIVE HIM A LAST NAME PLZ DON'T ASK.

* * *

Prologue

_**Shadow's P.O.V**_

I feel cold...

That's the only feeling I have in my body, just the cold, like I was dead...

It's strange... I don't feel dead... Yet at the same time, I do have that feeling...

I slowly came to; I smelled an awful stench in the air, I didn't want to know what it was... But I think I was better off not knowing. My vision became clear, and I found myself within the sewer. I felt pain in my head, as if a runaway car hit me; the only thing I could do was rub my head to ease the pain.

"Where... Where am I?"

How did I get here? How did I get in the sewer? I can't remember... Nothing came to mind. The only thing I remembered I was chasing that psychopath Minatsuki; she knocked me out and than... Damn it, why can't I remember? I got myself on my feet, and I took a look around the sewer trying to recall how I got here.

"_Sherlock... I've got to call Sherlock._"

I looked through my jeans pocket but my phone wasn't there.

"Huh? Did it fall out? No matter, I'll have to find him the old fasio-"

Out of nowhere, I started to cough out something. I backed up towards the wall to hold my balance. What was this taste? It tasted awful; it almost tastes like-

"Blo... Blood?"

I was just horrified, to taste the blood in my mouth.

I hated it. It was an awful taste.

I continued to cough, but this time I didn't cough up just blood, I coughed up flesh.

"Wha-What is this!? **WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS**!?" **WHY IS THIS IN MY-**?!

I began to panic; I started to back up until I felt something squish under my foot. Hesitantly, I turned around to look behind me; what I saw was like something from my nightmares. There was a dead body of a woman in her 20s, a navy woman by her uniform. Her eyes were ripped out of her head still attached to her sockets.

Her heart, her stomach, and her lungs, they were all ripped out from her body, someone had been eating them. Her arms and her legs were torn from her body as well; the skin from her arms and legs were torn revealing the muscles as well as her bones.

That wasn't the only body though; there was another, a man it looked like he was in his 40s. He was different; it was just sickening to look at the remains. His head was torn; half of his face was torn revealing his skull and what was left of the muscle tissue.

The face that remained it looked as though he was screaming like he was crying out for help. His brain was next to his head; half of it was bitten off.

The only thing I did was let out a scream at the sight of these bodies in front of me. To be honest, I was scared, how could this have happened?

The flesh in my mouth... could it be that I-

"**WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT THE FUCK DO I DO!? FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"**

I heard sirens from above ground; they sounded like cars. They stopped above me. I heard them, they're coming, and they're coming here.

"I- I got out of here! I've gotta find Sherlock! Gotta find Gibbs! I gotta find someone I can talk to!"

I turned and I just started to run away from whatever I just witnessed, eventually I found my way out of the sewer.

How did this happen? Why did this happen? Out of all people why did this happen to me?

Out of all people why... Why ME?

* * *

-_**5 Days Earlier, London 221B Baker Street**_-

_Narrator P.O.V_

It has already been a month in a half and yet not a single case has turned up for them. Ever since there case with Medusa, they haven't had one case since than.

Shadow read a book while he listened to his father figure Sherlock play his violin. Sakura had sat on the couch drawing a picture while watching anything that was on the telly and John was on his computer just browsing.

"God..." Shadow said while closing his book and rubbing his head, "I never thought I would actually find this... so... so..." "Boring?" Sherlock finished.

S.F: "Yeah that's the word."

J.W: "Hey now you know how Sherlock feels everyday."

S.F: "Honestly, I'm not sure how you deal with this Sherlock. Honest to God, I'm not sure."

S.K: "What do you mean?"

S.F: "I mean we haven't had a single case for almost a whole month now."

S.H: "It's painful isn't it?"

S.F: "Pretty much."

S.K: "You shouldn't worry too much Shadow, I'm sure we'll get another case."

S.F: "Yeah... Right..."

As if they had spoken of the devil they heard someone open the door and come up the stairs. They turned to see Alice had entered the flat. John gotten up from his seat and asked her, "How did you get in here?" "Your door was open." Alice said while pointing down the stairs, "No it wasn't." Sherlock said while setting his violin down, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you since the case with these two."

Alice looked towards Shadow and Sakura.

A.L: "Really, has it been that long?"

S.F: "It has actually."

S.H: "So what are you doing here?"

A.L: "Do you remember our good friend Special Agent Gibbs?"

Sherlock let out a scoff and turned his back to Alice.

A.L: "I'm going to take that as a 'yes' than."

S.H: "What about Gibbs?"

A.L: "It appears they have a little problem in America, and they asked for your help."

J.W: "Really?"

S.F & S.K: "Really?"

A.L: "Really."

S.H: "And why would they want MY help?"

A.L: "Cause they know it's up your alley."

S.H: "Really? Enlighten me."

Alice just handed him a file over to Sherlock, and the detective just took it from her hand. He started to look through the file while she began to explain.

A.L: "I suppose you are aware of the murders over in America."

J.W: "Yeah it was all over the internet."

S.F: "What murders? What are you talking about?"

S.H: "There have been a string of murders that have been going on in America lately all involving members of the Navy."

S.K: "Hoe? What's so strange about it?"

A.L: "The strange thing is they're all female."

S.F: "And that's strange how-"

He was cut off when Sherlock literally shoved the file in his face. The file fell right in his hands; he turned to Sherlock who just gave him an innocent smile.

S.F: "Hey!"

S.H: "What?"

Shadow just shook his head and proceeded to look within the file. As he looked through he noticed that all this victims had the same blood types, which was AB+.

S.F: "They all have the same blood type?"

S.H: "Look closer."

Shadow did what he was told. When he looked again all these women did not just have the same blood type, they had the same age the same height, the same weight, the same name, even the same birthday.

S.F: "How did I not notice that?"

S.H: "Because you didn't look hard enough."

Sherlock just pat him on the head while saying sarcastically, "You still have much to learn." Shadow just rolled his eyes and turned away from Sherlock.

A.L: "N.C.I.S has been at this case for weeks now, but they can't do it your help."

S.H: "Was he asking or telling?"

A.L: "Well actually he was doing both."

S.K: "Does Gibbs does that a lot?"

A.L: "Well most of the time. And it's obvious that Gibbs is in fact in charge of this case."

Sherlock let out a groan this time; everyone in the room just gave an awkward look to each other than to him. "Okay Sherlock." Alice said, "I know the two of you aren't exactly but-" "Oh whatever gave you that idea?" Sherlock asked with sarcasm in his voice.

A.L: "But! He is going to give you full access to the autopsy, forensic and every crime scene they go to, so you'll have their cooperation and-"

S.H: "Oh let me guess, I have to cooperate with them.'

A.L: "That pretty much sums it up."

Sherlock let out another groan and he propped himself on the sofa.

S.K: "You don't like Gibbs?"

S.H: "Yes and no."

S.K: "What does that mean?"

S.H: "Ask me again when you're older."

Sakura just tilted her head in confusion and Alice couldn't help but chuckle.

A.L: "I'll be tagging along with you, as well as two members from my team, Envy and Aelita."

J.W: "Wait a second, why do you guys have to tag along?"

A.L: "I have reasons of going with you, besides I haven't been to their Headquarters in ages."

S.K: "You've been there before Alice-san?"

A.L: "A life time ago actually. Theirs a flight that will leave tomorrow night, so I suggest you all get packing."

S.F: "But how are we supposed to travel? I'm a freak remember?"

A.L: "That's already taken care of."

Alice walked up to Shadow and put a watch around his wrist. Suddenly he looked at his hand and he saw that he had human skin.

S.F: "How-how is this-?"

A.L: "It's a little something that Jeremy made. The only downside is it's only a prototype so it's best if you keep your hood on at all times."

S.F: "So I'm only testing it?"

A.L: "Pretty much. I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

With that Alice left the flat. Sherlock took a look at the file again. "Will this is just great." Sherlock said curling up on the couch. "Oh, come on Sherlock, it can't be that bad working with N.C.I.S." John assured.

S.H: "You know I don't do well with governments."

S.K: "Why? They don't like you?"

S.H: "No, I don't like them."

S.F: "That makes two of us."

J.W: "Really you too?"

S.F: "I've been through something worse than hell because of them, what do you think?"

J.W: "But Shadow, Gibbs helped us with the last case so he can be trusted."

S.F: "It doesn't matter."

S.K: "John's right Shadow. Gibbs can be trusted."

S.F: "Sakura you know tha-"

S.K: "Government or not, if John trusts him than I can trust him too. So why can't you?"

Shadow was about to say something to her, but nothing came out of his mouth; he gave up the argument. "Man, your never the type to hold a grudge huh?" Shadow said, "You really are like your mom." Sakura just let out a smile after that comment. Than they both turned to Sherlock. "Sherlock, won't you please help Gibbs?" Sakura pleaded. Sherlock sat up to her and just looked at her. After a moment of silence Sherlock than said, "I'll go, but only because I'm interested in the case."

Sakura let out a smile and Shadow just gave a "WTF" look. "Really, it was that easy?" Shadow mumbled to himself. Sherlock than jumped off the catch switched his robe to his jacket and scarf and threw Shadow and Sakura's jacket to them while saying: "Let's go!"

S.F: "What?! Where exactly?"

Sherlock turned to him and said: "What? You can't get into America without a passport can you?"


	2. Chapter 1: Omen

NOTE: **"A.S" STANDS FOR AIRLINE SECURITY**

* * *

Chapter One: Omen

-_**Delta Airlines, London Evening**_-

Shadow could not remember the last time he has at an airport. Well than again, he was illegally brought here to London with no questions asked. He had to admit though he was pretty nervous being inside the airport even with his disguise on. Sherlock noticed his nervousness, he leaned towards him and whispered, "It'll be alright just stay close." Shadow just nodded his head but said to him, "It's not getting lost I'm worried about."

S.H: "Like I said, everything's going to be fine."

S.F: "How do I know that you're not lying?"

S.H: "You don't we didn't get up to that. Now come on, we don't want to miss our flight."

They approached gate C to take a flight to America. Each had gone through the metal detectors.

Things were going okay, until security had stopped Sherlock. The man oddly familiar to Shadow (SMOSH) took a skull out of Sherlock's bag; Of course he was shocked to see it. "What the hell is this?" The officer asked him, "It's a friend of mine." The detective replied. The officer gave him a sort of an awkward look to him. Sherlock simply said, "When I say 'friend'..."

A.S: "**DUDE?! DID YOU KILL THIS GUY?!**"

S.H: "Why do you think that?"

A.S: "Oh, I don't know. **MAYBE BECAUSE THERE IS A FUCKING SKULL IN YOUR FUCKING BAG!**"

S.H: "What's the big deal?"

A.S: "**THERE IS A SKULL IN YOUR BAG! IT'S PRETTY MUCH A BIG DEAL!**"

John had soon intervened, knowing very well where the argument was going. John had said to the officer, "Just calm down mate, it's for evidence." "Evidence for what?" The officer asked, "For a murder we're investigating. We were told to take it with us to America."

A.S: "Why should I-"

J.W: "He's famous detective Sherlock Holmes, have you not heard of him?"

The officer stood there speechless for God knows how long. Than he just put the skull back in Sherlock's bag, and handed it to him. "Go ahead." Was all he said, "Thank you." The doctor said to the man. With that they walked away from the awkwardness. John said under his breath, "I told you not to bring it with you." Sherlock had simply ignored him and just proceed to wait with there flight.

Sherlock had taken out a bag of chips and handed them both to Sakura and Shadow. "You two may as well have something to eat, we might be here for a while." He said while handing another bag of chips to John. "Wait, your not going to eat anything?" Sakura asked the detective. He simply replied to her, "I'll be fine." Shadow whispered to John, "Does Sherlock usually not eat, when on a case? I have been wondering about that for a while." "Yes." The doctor replied, "Don't worry, after a while you start to get used to it."

"It's no wonder you're not surprised." Shadow said.

Soon enough hours had flown right by and yet their flight to America had not yet arrived. Shadow was literally trying his best to stay awake (Due to the last case he never got any sleep), while Sakura had slept against his shoulder. He soon saw Alice, and two others, Envy and Aelita not too far. Both Sherlock and John got up from their seats. Sherlock went to them, while John had told him to "Stay here." Shadow nodded his head and John had gone with his companion to go over details of the case.

Shadow had soon shut his eyes, only for a second until he heard a strange sound, from what appeared to be a bird. He shot his eyes open and there was suddenly a large black bird on his lap that stared at him.

"_A crow? Wait a minute, how the fuck did a crow get in here?"_

The crow continued to stare at him with its dark red eyes, until it suddenly snapped off his watch, held it's beak and began to fly away with it.

"**HEY!**"

Shadow set Sakura down; gently so he wouldn't wake her and he started to run after the crow while holding on to his hood so it wouldn't fall off.

"**GET BACK HERE! I NEED THAT WATCH YOU PIECE OF SHIT!**"

They made twist and turns throughout the whole airport; places that Shadow hasn't even been to in an airport. They soon stopped at another gate of the airport; the crow soon dropped the watch on the ground and flew away in the dark. Shadow stopped to catch his breath and to pick up his watch.

"Stupid bird..."

He placed the watch back on his wrist. He turned to head back to the gate, only to discover that there was no one else in the airport and that the lights were dim. Shadow removed his hood from his head, and started to look around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

His voice had echoed through the halls of the airport. He had continued to walk through for what had seemed like a ghost town. He soon heard dripping; He looked at his feet and saw a small puddle of blood. He looked up only to see that the light he was currently standing over was dripping with blood.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly the blood began to rush like a waterfall right on top of him. He let out a scream as he got out if it, and coughed the blood that got in his mouth. He soon found himself under another light and it to began to spill out blood on top of him, as did others. He tried to cover himself from the rushing like water until he ran into a restroom. He found himself literally all red.

"Gah, gross, I need to get this off."

He went over to a sink, and managed to wash his face, and some part of his quills. But as he proceed to get the blood off his shirt, the sink clogged up and started to spew out a blood, causing himself to back up.

"Ah! There too?! First the lights now the sink, what the fuck is going on?"

He than heard his phone give out a muffled ring-tone. He quickly took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Sherlock, is that you?"

However the voice he heard was different. The voice was all raspy, and had talked in a strange language that he couldn't understand, and the person had talked in somewhat of a singing voice.

"Ucide ... Sânge ... Ucide ... Sânge ... Vopsea de trandafiri cu sânge..."

Shadow was a bit freaked out by the person that spoke to him.

"Who the hell is this? How the fuck did you get this number?!"

The person ignored his question, and continued to speak in a somewhat singing voice.

"Ucide ... Sânge ... Ucide ... Sânge ... Vopsea pământul cu sângele..."

"Listen, I don't know who you are or what your saying but I-"

"**_SHADOW-NII..._**"

Shadow soon let out a somewhat shriek and he dropped the phone. This time he had heard a voice of a child; a little girl from the sound of it. The child continued to speak.

"**_LET'S PAINT THE ROSES RED... LET'S PAINT THE ROSES RED... LET'S PAINT THE ROSES RED... LET'S PAINT EVERYTHING RED..._**"

He was startled at the fact the voice had changed back into the raspy and somewhat singing voice; He heard the phone suddenly hang itself up. He picked the phone, only to discover that his phone had no service; but all of a sudden a face of an unknown person appeared on his phone. Shadow looked at it curiously, wondering whom it was.

Than out of nowhere the person winked which freaked out Shadow causing himself to the through the phone on the other side of the restroom; the phone had suddenly exploded with blood as if someone had smashed someone's head in, which had caused him to scream at the sudden occurrence.

The minute he had blinked, a body was suddenly there covered with insects like the and was rotted as if the body was there for days; soon the stench had filled the room.

"Wha...wha...**WHAT THE FU-**"

"_Shadow? Shadow, wake up."_

All of a sudden he found himself back where he was before, and saw that Sherlock was shaking him gently. Shadow shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Shadow turned to Sherlock and asked, "Wha-what? What is it?" Sherlock simply said, "Our flights here. If you were asleep any longer you would've missed it." The detective noticed he was sweating.

S.H: "Are you alight?"

S.F: "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

S.H: "Your covered in sweat, are you sure?"

S.F: "Yeah, I'm just... Peachy."

They soon heard Envy yell out, "**HEY YOU GUYS! COME ON OR WE'RE LEAVING YOU!**" Sherlock got up and said, "Shall we get going?" Shadow nodded and woke up Sakura. Her eyes were half open and she gave out a moan like a zombie. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes.

"Time to go Sakura." He said while picking up her bag and placed it on his back. She gave another yawn and said in a groggy voice: "I still feel sleepy... five more minutes." Shadow chuckled to himself; he took her hand and said, "You can sleep on the plane, now lets go."

With her hand intertwined with his, Sakura got off the seat and they walked with him and Sherlock, half asleep. They confirmed the tickets and seats, and proceeded to enter the plane. As they approached the entrance Shadow couldn't help but think about something he didn't think was a dream. He had decided to ask Sherlock about what he saw. He cleared his throat, which had gotten his attention. Sherlock turned to him.

S.H: "Something the matter?"

S.F: "Um, no nothing really. Did you happen to see a bird sitting on my lap? A crow maybe?"

Sherlock gave a quizzical look to him as he had stopped walking. Sherlock shook his head and said, "Why would there a bird in an airport, let alone a crow?" Shadow opened his mouth to say something but he shut it quickly. He than shook his head to Sherlock.

"Oh just, forget I said anything."

With that he continued to walk towards the entrance.

* * *

-_**Delta Plane, 2hrs later**_-

Shadow had to admit the one thing about planes.

He hated it so much.

He hated the fact that his ears were getting clogged in the plane while he listened to his music. He had also felt sick to his stomach, probably because he ate that plane food called fruit & cheese. On the bright side however he had sat near the window seat, so he got a pretty good view, despite the fact that the windows were small.

He felt Sakura's move on his shoulder; He turned to look at her as she snored lightly. He kissed the top of her head, and saw a small smile appear on her face. He let out a light laugh; he took out his book, and started to read.

"That your favorite book?"

Shadow turned to see Envy up from his row. He took a seat on the third chair that was empty. Shadow answered: "Yes, I do like it." Envy raised an eyebrow, "What's the name of it?"

S.F: "The Lovely Bones."

E: "The Lovely Bones? Isn't that about a girl who gets killed and-"

S.F: "Watches from above. Yeah."

E: "I never did read the book, but I did see the movie it's pretty good. Did you ever see the movie?"

S.F: "Nah, I was never really fond of movies that are based off of literature."

E: "You don't like movies than?"

S.F: "Not really."

E: "Boy, Tony is going to have a field day with you."

S.F: "What do you mean?"

E: "He knows every single movie he has ever watched, even the oldest ones. If he heard that you don't like movies, than god help you if he knows."

All Shadow could was, "I'll take your word for it." With that he continued to read "The Lovely Bones." Soon enough he let out a yawn. Envy took the book from his hand and said, "You should probably get some sleep." Shadow took the book back and replied to Envy: "I'm fine, I'm not tired." After that he let out another yawn.

E: "Really Shadow?"

S.F: "I'm fine, I don't need sleep."

E: "Dude, seriously you don't look good, you should get some sleep."

S.F: "I'm okay Envy, really I-"

He was cut off when he had let out another yawn. "You haven't been getting much sleep have you?" "No, not really." Shadow admitted, "I've been having nightmares."

E: "Nightmares? About what?"

S.F: "About Medusa. I mean not really about her, but about if... If Sakura was..."

Shadow had felt Envy's hand on his shoulder. "I get it Shadow." He said while handing the book back to him, "You don't have to say anything."

E: "But it's only a dream Shadow, don't let it get to you."

S.F: "Yeah, I guess your right. I'll get some sleep when I'm done with a chapter."

E: "Alright, I'll just get back to my seat and hit the sack, see you when we land."

S.F: "Right, see ya."

With that Envy went back to his seat, while Shadow continued to read. After a while he started to nod off.

"_Gah, I'm starting to feel sleepy again..._"

Shadow had tried his best to fight it off, since he wanted to finish the chapter of the book. He rubbed his eyes hoping that the lids wouldn't just cover him; But his lids covered his eyes anyway. The moment he did however he had heard the sound of a bird again. He looked up at the seat in front of him only to find the same crow staring at him.

"You again? Wait a minute how did you even get in here?"

The crow made a sound as a response to his question. The minute the crow blinked it's eyes were suddenly gone and started to bleed, as if it was actually crying; Because of this it had made Shadow jump from his seat. The crow suddenly flew straight at him without warning, causing the hedgehog to shield himself with his arms. He removed his arms from his face but saw that the lights were off. He turned to his left only to find that not were the passengers missing, but Sakura was gone to.

"_What the-?!_"

He got up from his seat and began to look around.

"Sherlock?! John?! Sakura?! Anyone?! Hello?!"

No matter how many times he called their name. However no response came.

"Damn it! What is going on here?"

He stood where he was for a moment, until he looked forward.

"There's gotta be at least someone in the cockpit."

With that he made his way over to the cockpit, hoping that at least someone would be flying and not letting the plane crash. As he did walk though he had felt the atmosphere around him became heavier and heavier. The atmosphere was so heavy in fact it made his legs shake, like it couldn't hold his own weight.

At last he had found himself at the cockpit of the plane. With a sigh he placed his hood over his head and entered. He found the two pilots sitting in their chairs. He slowly approached the two.

"Um, excuse me?"

The pilots said nothing to him. Perhaps they did not notice him. He spoke to them again.

"Excuse me? Look I know this might sound, but everyone on the plane is gone. Well except me and you guys, but you get my point."

The pilots still did not answer him.

"You guys probably think I'm crazy now huh?"

Nothing came from them. Not a single sound.

"Hey? Ar-Are you two listening to me?"

Shadow approached them slowly but cautiously. He turned both their chairs so that they would be facing him. However when he saw them he immediately let out some kind of scream. Both of the bodies were literally burned to a crisped and they were both covered in blood. Their left eyes were literally hanging from their sockets while their other eye was completely red.

Shadow continued to scream as ran out of the cockpit. It was not a moment too soon that he had seen blood splattered on the sides of the walls, which had terrified him even more. Some of the blood had spelled out words, giving him a message.

"**_PAINT THE ROSES RED..._**" Was all it said.

Shadow started to back up from it as the plane itself started to leek red. Shadow had tried to scream however when he did, he too began to spew out blood from his very mouth; he had felt his own blood, flow like a river and drop like a waterfall.

"**_PAINT THE ROSES... PAINT THEM ALL RED... PAINT THEM ALL RED..._**"

He had heard a noise which had caused to shot himself awake but regretted it when he his head in the seat in front of him. He soon realized that he was in the same place he was before. He looked to his right and then to his left finding Sakura who was still resting on his shoulder, and mumbling in her sleep.

Shadow looked at his feet and saw that his book was on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it.

"_I'm back here? But how?" _He thought.

He heard the P.A turn on within the plane. "Attention passengers, we will be arriving in America within two hours. Thank you."

"_That's good. We'll be off this hellhole in no time._"

Shadow stared out the window before he had fallen asleep again, hearing those words echo to him.

"**_PAINT THE ROSES RED..._**"

* * *

_Sorry this took long, this chapter I did make pretty long! If you like it so far than plz review, and also sorry if it's a bit fast paced!_


End file.
